This is a proposal for eight pre doctoral trainee ships in population studies at the California Center for Population Research (CCPR) at the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA). The CCPR is a newly established center for basic social science research on human populations and comprises 32 faculty researchers from the disciplines of sociology, economics, community health sciences, geography, policy studies, and history. The CCPR is physically and administratively located within UCLA's Institute for Social Science Research (ISSR) and enjoys the support of ISSR's data archive, survey research, and administrative facilities. In addition, faculty and student members of the Center receive computational support from Social Sciences Computing, which provides a large network of computers and workstations, file storage, electronic mail, internet access, and microcomputer instructional laboratories. Center researchers also benefit from the closely affiliated California Census Research Data Center, an authorized center for the analysis of confidential Census data. Faculty affiliates of CCPR currently hold approximately 50 extramurally funded grants, including 25 from NIH or NSF. Although the proposed training program is new, it builds upon UCLA's already substantial research and training expertise and experience in demography. The proposed pre doctoral training program emphasizes the multi-disciplinary character of contemporary demographic research by exposing trainees to an integrated program of research in economics, sociology, and public health. The training program is a mixture of formal course work and practical research experience, designed to provide students with a firm grounding in a social science discipline, a rich understanding of the multi-disciplinary range of research in demography, and experience and skill in designing, conducting and presenting scientific work.